Mi Playboy
by AnaCullenPrincess
Summary: Bella, una adinerada y famosa modelo corta con su novio, Jacob. Sus amigas le sugieren unas vacaciones de sexo, que compartirá con Edward Cullen. Ellos dos no se lo imaginaban, pero más alla de la pura pasión se enamoran. ExB.EmxR.A.J. TodosHumanos.
1. Loca idea

**Recordatorio: **Los personajes son de S.M. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Summary**: Bella, una adinerada y famosa modelo corta con su novio, Jacob. Sus amigas le sugieren unas vacaciones de sexo, que compartirá con Edward Cullen. Ellos dos no se lo imaginaban, pero más alla de la pura pasión se enamoran.

.

**Capitulo I: Loca idea**.

-Lo siento de veras, pero veo que esto no funciona, adiós...

-Pero Jake, no...No lo hagas... yo te quiero

-Lo sé, pero lo mío cambió...

Dicho esto se fue, salió de mi casa para no volver jamás, me dejaba, dejaba a su novia que había estado con el siempre durante 1 año y 3 meses, esto era imposible... Me eche a llorar, sentía cierto dolor en el pecho pero sobretodo rabia, rabia por darme cuenta que ya no era suficiente para él, rabia por saber que ya no me quería, pero sobretodo rabia porque no me había dado cuenta antes de que él me estaba engañando con otra, mi amiga Tanya.

¡¿Como no lo pude haber sabido? Ni siquiera sospeché, creí que mi amor con Jacob Black era el mejor, el mejor de todo el mundo, pero veía que no... Caí rendida en el suelo, viendo como Jake se alejaba...

Pero ahora que me ponía a pensar, me daba cuenta de que últimamente está muy raro conmigo desde los últimos tres meses, primero dejo de llamarme por las noches, dejo de recogerme para ir a cenar los viernes, dejo de querer tener sexo conmigo, y por ultimo nunca quedaba conmigo por su trabajo, que ahora sabía que era darle placer a la zorra de mi ex amiga Tanya...

La verdad es que me dolía que me dejara, pero ahora me daba cuenta que no era por amor, yo nunca llegue a amarle, solo fue cariño.

Tenia que desahogarme de alguna manera, ya que no dejaba de llorar, así que llame a mi mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale, la cual siempre me ha apoyado en todo...

Al tercer timbrazo me lo cogió, eran las 12 de la noche pero dudo que estuviera durmiendo...

-¿Si? ¿Bella, eres tu cariño?

-Si Rose soy yo, tenía que hablar contigo, no sabes lo que me paso...- la voz se me volvió a quebrar y empecé a llorar.

-Mira Bella, no llores, en 10 minutos estoy allá y hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo preocupada.

-Si Rose, eres la mejor...

Colgamos y me dispuse a preparar la cena, ya que con el llanto se me había olvidado comer, me prepare la comida y comí en silencio mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, siempre tenía mala suerte, desde que era pequeña. Sonó el timbre y allí estaba ella, mi mejor amiga, una rubia de ojos caramelo despampanante, al contrario que yo, castaña con unos ojos azules chocolates. Me dio un abrazo enorme, se sentía muy bien, me hacía mucha falta alguien como ella en estos momentos.

-Muchas gracias por venir, no sabes lo mucho que me hacías falta...

-De nada amiga, ¿para eso estamos no? O no te acuerdas como me ayudaste tu con mi novio, Emmet?-dijo sonriendo.

-Si amiga, ¿por cierto como lo llevan? Espero no haber interrumpido nada interesante...

-No-dijo ruborizada- está en un viaje por su trabajo de negocios, así que no lo tendré hasta dentro de dos días, la verdad es que gracias a ti he encontrado el amor, amiga mía, pero de hecho no estamos aquí para hablar de mi sino de ti, ¿qué te paso?-dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al sofá y nos sentábamos.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado con cada detalle, lo que paso al principio hasta el día de hoy. No dejaba de pensar en lo estúpida que había sido al haber estado con él, pero el amor o lo que sea que sintiera por él, me cegaba de una manera exagerada...

-¡Oh Bella! Maldito bastardo, como lo pille lo mato...quien se creerá que es para tratarte así, no te merece.  
-Rose gracias, me he desahogado contigo...me has hecho un favor al escucharme-dije abrazándole.

-Hablando de favores Bella...mañana saldremos por la noche a una discoteca, a pasar el rato y bailar hasta el amanecer, haber lo que sucede...

-Rose no creo que sea buena idea, ¿aparte tienes a Emmet no?

-Si, pero no pienso hacer nada, además es para que te olvides de ese imbécil y te diviertas...

Ahí tenia razón, debía olvidar todo lo sucedido y vivir la vida, por lo que acepte.

-De acuerdo, ¡pero con una condición!-dije sonriendo- si Emmet esta de viajes... tú te quedas hoy conmigo a dormir, viendo pelis, riéndonos, y más cosas... ¿de acuerdo?-dije emocionada.

No hacíamos eso desde los 17 años y ahora teníamos 22, era hora de repetir.

-Buena idea Bella, pero antes tengo que ir a mi casa a por ropa para mañana, maquillaje, chuches, mascarillas... ¡de todo! así que me voy ya y vuelvo en media hora.

-Vale, pero no tardes, no pienses que te puedes escapar de mi...

-Tranquila Bella, volveré...

Dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue en su Mercedes rojo descapotable, la verdad es que tenia suerte de tener una amiga así, una que estaba siempre para mí en los momentos buenos y malos, que me quería, que me divertía con ella...En fin, mañana saldríamos y me olvidaría de todo, no pensaría en Ja...como se llame, no pienso si nombrarlo…

Cuando Rose se fue, subí a mi habitación, tenía que ordenarla y poner la cama para invitados, aunque dudo que la usáramos mucho, ya que cuando hacíamos alguna pijamada a los 17 años, no estábamos acostumbradas a dormir esa noche, y ahora teníamos 22 años, soportaríamos mas.

Ordene el cuarto, ya que tenía las ropas por los suelos y mis cuadernos de partituras por la cama. Me encantaba escribir letras de canciones, aunque nadie lo sabía. No me considero buena escritora por eso el hecho de que no lo sabe ni mi mejor amiga.

Me metí en la ducha, todavía faltaban unos diez minutos para que llegara Rose y necesitaba de la magia del agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo. Hizo efecto, fue una ducha corta, pero reconfortante. El agua caliente recorrió todo mi cuerpo relajándolo ya que estaba en tensión tras lo ocurrido hace ya dos horas.

El timbre de la puerta sonó justo cuando me ponía mi ropa interior. Era mi amiga, ya nos habíamos visto así millones de veces, por lo que me dirigí hacia la puerta y abrí.

Allí, al lado de mi mejor amiga, se encontraba una muchacha de nuestra edad supongo, bajita con una gran sonrisa, unos preciosos ojos verdes y el pelo corto negro y alborotado.

-Que seas modelo no significa que tengas que presumir tu cuerpo delante de mí – dijo Rose fingiendo pena, y después rió.

-No digas tonterías – dije ruborizándome por el hecho de estar medio desnuda delante de una muchacha desconocida.

-Bella, espero que no te importe que este aquí con nosotros, es mi prima y yo me iba a quedar con ella hoy, por lo que viene conmigo. Bella esta es Alice, Alice ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga- dijo con una sonrisa mientras nos señalaba a modo de saludo con la mano**.**

-Hola Bella, espero que no te importa que me quede.

-Claro que no Alice, mientras más mejor-dije sinceramente.

Intuía que nos llevaríamos muy bien. Parecía muy alegre y eso me animaba.

-Seremos buenas amigas, seguro.

Entramos a la casa y empezamos a arreglar el salón para ver las películas. Cogimos una manta y la pusimos en el suelo con alrededor todos los cojines que tenia, unos 16 más o menos, ya que me gustaban mucho. Como había dicho Rose, trajo con ella de todo, dos estuches de maquillaje, tres botes distintos de mascarillas, pinturas de uñas, y muchas más cosas. No es que odiara las sesiones de cuidados, pero tampoco me encantaban.

Me acorde de que estaba semidesnuda, por lo que corrí a mi habitación a ponerme mi pijama. Unos shorts negros de Prada con una camiseta de tirantas negras y doradas a juego. El pijama fue uno de mis muchos regalos para mi pasado cumpleaños. Hablando de cumpleaños, estábamos a 15 de Junio y yo cumplía dentro de tres meses, el 13 de Septiembre.

Baje al salón y vi a las chicas en el suelo preparando alrededor unas fuentes gigantes de palomitas y platos de diversas chucherías. Veríamos varias películas aunque no sabíamos cual ver...

-Yo pienso que deberíamos ver una cómica-dije yo, no me gustaban las demás, las de miedo eran demasiadas terroríficas y las románticas demasiado empalagosas, y mas con lo que me acababa de pasar.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo-dijo Alice.

Rose se quedo con un puchero en la cara. Era una chica fuerte, no le asustaba nada y sabía, es mas juraría que quería ver una peli de terror. Pero no, veríamos una peli cómica en mi gran tele de 50 pulgadas, ya que no me faltaba el dinero, aunque no quería alardear.

Vimos esa peli y después Rose nos convenció para ver una de miedo, seguro que cuando durmiera tendría pesadillas, aunque esperaba no dormir hasta mañana a la noche.

-Bien chicas, hora del maquillaje-dijo Rose mientras cogía los estuches muy contenta.

-¡Sí! Y también hay que peinarse, nos haremos fotos-dijo una muy entusiasmada Alice. Deduje que eso de la moda y el maquillaje venia de familia, menudo trío nos habíamos juntado.

-Bien, iré por la cámara.

-¡No tardes!-Rose con su impaciencia me hizo reír a lo que se unió Alice.

-Claro que no Rose...

Estuvimos durante dos horas peinándonos, maquillándonos, poniéndonos mascarillas, haciendo pases de modelos, haciéndonos fotos... Y la verdad es que me lo estaba pasando divinamente. Había dejado atrás lo ocurrido esta tarde y estaba disfrutando a tope de mi mejor amiga y mi reciente nueva amiga, Alice.

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y no sabíamos que hacer, ya que me negué rotundamente a pasar por otra ronda de maquillaje y etcétera, ya era bastante lo que tenía que aguantar para los desfiles.

-Bueno Rose... qué tal te va con mi hermano, Emmet? Tengo entendido que genial...- ¡oh! ¿El novio de Rose era su primo...?

-No es lo que piensas Bella-dijo Rose al ver mi confusión- en realidad no somos primas, pero hemos estado juntas desde pequeña, ella es un año menos que nosotras y como te he dicho hemos estado siempre unidas, por eso es como mi prima y más aun teniendo de novio a su fantástico hermano - dijo con amor, estaba claro que estaba enamorada de él, me alegraba por ella.

-Ah, entiendo-fue lo que dije.

-¿Sabes que Bella? ¿A ti lo que te hace falta sabes lo que es?-dijo Rose mirando a Alice con cara de complicidad...

-¿El qué? - no me fiaba de ella ni un pelo...

**-**¡Unas VACACIONES DE SEXO!

-¿Qué? espera repite, creí haber entendido otra cosa - no podía estar hablando en serio, se había vuelto loca.

-No Bella, has oído a Rose perfectamente-dijo Alice mientras sonreía.

-Así es, y conozco al tipo ideal, no es que haya estado con él nunca, claro, pero una amiga mía estuvo con él y dice que es un dios, que te olvidas de todo y encima gratis, parece que ese tipo solo busca placer, así que decidido.

-Espera espera... ¿piensas que voy hacer caso de esa locura?

-Pues si, a que si Alice?

-Claro... Así que ahora vamos a dormir, cuando nos despertemos hay que ir a una fiesta y después contactaremos con ese hombre, ¡ya verás que lo pasaras bien!

-Si claro, pero si algo sale mal, yo paso...

-Tu tranquila Bella-dijo Rose sonriendo.

Dicho esto nos fuimos a mi habitación, no había contado con Alice así que tuvimos que coger unos cojines y mantas e improvisar otra cama, eran las 5 de la mañana, no estaba cansada pero sabía que el día siguiente seria largo, por lo que a los 10 minutos me quede dormida en un profundo sueño, dejando atrás todo lo mal que lo había pasado hoy con Jake... Solo pensando en mis amigas y en su loca idea de unas buenas vacaciones de sexo...

.

.

**¡Hola chicas! Ok, aclaremos las cosas. Como notareis, voy a empezar a subir de nuevo esta historia. He juntado los caps 1 y 2, porque eran muy cortos. Los que hayais leido, tendreis que esperar un poco para ver avanzar la historia, pero los que la lean por primera vez, espero que os guste.**

**La otra vez que la subí, no recibí muchos reviews ni mucho apoyo, exceptuando a algunas personas a las que adoro. Así que por favor, si os gusta hazmelo saber. **

**¿Merezco tus reviews?(:**

**Un beso enorme, **

**AnaCullenPrincess.**


	2. Fiesta

CAP.3: La Fiesta.

Esa noche por extraño que pareciera no tuve pesadillas. O si embargo si las había tenido no me acordaba, pero me sentía muy bien. Por lo menos no había pensado en nada de lo malo ocurrido el día anterior, eso era un gran alivio... Me levante de golpe al escuchar los gritos de Rose a mi lado, ¿que le pasaba?

-Venga Bella, ¡qué vamos tarde! Despiértate o te juro por Emmet que te echo agua fría!- dijo maliciosamente.

-Mmm, no gracias, solo 5 minutos más por favor...-dije soñolienta, se estaba muy bien en la cama además era sábado no tenia porque madrugar...- ya iremos a otra fiesta chicas, por favor...

-Tú lo has querido...

En ese momento sentí que una gran cantidad de agua helada caía por mi rostro y como se reía a carcajadas Rose, me espante. Por poco me ahogo, que mala manera de despertarse un sábado. Esta me las pagaría...

-Rose, deja a Bella... aunque deberías darte prisa, solo tenemos 3 horas para arreglarnos...

¿Solo tres horas? ¡Já! A regañadientes me levante de mi blandita cama, Rose me miraba divertida con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Esta me las pagaría...

Me metí a duchar. Estaba cansada, me había dormido a las 5 y media más o menos y había estado dormida durante 8 horas, pero no habían sido suficientes. Me tome mi tiempo en bañarme, hoy era la esperada fiesta y estaba horrorizada... No por la fiesta, ya que me gusta eso de pasarlo bien, estaba asustada por la ocurrencia de mis amigas, eso de vacaciones de sexo, ¿además que hombre haría eso? Un loco seguro, quizás ladrón, violador o delincuente... Anoche no me pareció tan loca la idea, pero hoy si. Ya estaba pensando en fingir una enfermedad y quedarme en casa escribiendo alguna letra...

-Date prisa Bella, ¡o sufriré la ira de Rosalie..!-dijo la voz cantarina de Alice.

-¡Ya voy!-grite por encima del agua.

Salí corriendo de la ducha. Sabía que no tenia escapatoria así que iría a la fiesta, me lo pasaría genial y a la hora de llamar al tipo ese ya me inventaría una buena excusa para no llevar a cabo mi plan...Todavía no estaba segura. Me puse mi ropa interior y un camisón ya que no sabía que me iba a poner para la fiesta...Aunque seguro Rose y Ali si sabían como vestirme...Seguro que parecería su Barbie, probándome millones de cosas. Me reí silenciosamente al ver la imagen en mi cabeza, quizás estaba teniendo síntomas de locura aunque me encontraba divinamente.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la cocina, encima de la mesa había un café y unas galletas, mis preferidas. Rose siempre se acordaba de mi, quizás empezara a perdonarla por haberme tirado el agua, pero solo quizás. Me bebí el café y comí a las galletas, la verdad es que tenía hambre. Subí a mi habitación, donde desde la puerta se escuchaba la conversación que estaban teniendo mis amigas. Decidí entrar, no era nada importante...

Me encontré con cada una a un lado de la habitación. Rose llevaba en la mano un vestido azul marino sin mangas, que se ajustaba al pecho y era pegado, era hermoso aunque atrevido.

Alice sostenía una mini falda negra con una camisa de hilo con gran escote y que iba amarrada debajo del pecho enseñando el ombligo, también era bonito, pero me habia gustado más lo que tenia Rose...

-Chicas que pasa?

-Pues estamos mirando que te vas a poner-dijeron a la vez, despues se echaron a reir.

-Venga Bella, ¿qué te gustaría ponerte? Sabes que cualquier cosa te quedara estupenda...-dijo Rose, ella era tan...ella, siempre animándote y ofreciéndote una gran sonrisa, la quería mucho.

-Bueno chicas, esta difícil...uummm, me gusta mucho ese vestido azul, me lo puedo probar?

-Claro que si Bella, es mas ya es tuyo-dijo Alice emocionada, ¿que ya era mío? - Te lo regalo Bella...-dijo ante mi cara de confusión.

-Gracias Alice, de verdad...

-De nada, para eso están las amigas-dijo abrazándome, y sabía que era verdad, ella ya era mi amiga y seguro que siempre lo sería.

-Bueno Bella vístete, Alice prepara las cosas ya que tu estas ya vestida que yo de mientras me baño corriendo- dijo Rose impaciente, de verdad tenía mucha ilusión en lo de la fiesta.

-Claro Rose-dijo Alice, que de repente estaba vestida, llevaba un vestido como el mío pero era blanco que le contrastaba con sus ojos.

-Vaya Ali, estas guapísima...¿tiene que ver esto con algún chico?-dije divertida, ya que apenas sabía nada de ella.

-Pues la verdad si..-dijo ruborizada.-Se llama Jasper, estará en la fiesta, es un chico encantador y llevo enamorada de él desde el jardín de infancia...

-¿Y el te corresponde?

-No lo sé, así que ya veremos esta noche...

-Seguro que te ama Ali, ¿quién no iba a quererte?-dije mientras me vestía y lo decía con toda sinceridad, esta niña era un encanto.

Mientras Rose se secaba el pelo despues de ducharse y yo me ponía unos tacones del color de mi vestido, Alice trajo a mi cuarto los estuches de maquillaje y los aparatos para el pelo. Ahora mismo mi cuarto parecía una verdadera peluquería.

-Tu Bella ven aquí, Rose te va a peinar y yo te maquillare...-dijo Ali entusiasta.

Le obedecí y trabajaron con mi cara un buen rato, me pusieron crema, me pintaron los labios, me echaron rímel, me pintaron los ojos... Mi pelo también lo arreglaron, perfilaron mis ondas que llegaban casi a mi cintura y me pusieron dos broches plateados a cada lado de mi cara sosteniendo dos mechones de mi cabello.

Cuando me mire al espejo no me reconocí. Habían hecho un trabajo espectacular, parecía una modelo, aunque exageraba un poco, porque ya lo era. El vestido me quedaba perfecto, di gracias a dios por estar delgada ya que ese vestido era muy pegado.

Ahora el turno fue para Rose y después para Alice. Yo no sabía muy bien eso de peinar y maquillar por lo que me dedique a cepillar el pelo y hacerle las planchas a Rose. Quedaron hermosas. Rose también se puso un vestido como el mío y el de Rose solo que rojo fuego, le quedaba genial, mi amiga tenía un cuerpo muy bonito. Las tres íbamos muy parecidas por los vestidos, cada una cogimos nuestros bolsos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. En la entrada estaba el Mercedes descapotable de Rosalie, pero yo quería llevar el mío ya que a diario cogía el Mini y nunca usaba mi valioso deportivo.

-¿Chicas que os parece si vamos en mi coche? Además Alice no lo ha visto...

-Claro Bella-dijo sonriendo y se volvió a Alice- vas a alucinar con su coche descapotable, mi coche a su lado parecería un viejo trasto- dijo riéndose.

- Bueno ahora vengo, quedaros aquí que voy a sacar el coche.

Ellas se quedaron al lado de la carretera mientras yo iba a mi garaje. La verdad casi nunca utilizaba mi Aston Martin descapotable, que era negro intenso ya que llamaba mucho la atención. La gente me miraba como si fuera millonaria ya que ese coche costaba unos 210.350 dólares, y aunque si era millonaria no me gustaba alardear, por lo que decía a la gente que todavía lo estaba pagando con ayuda de mis padres. Y la verdad es que hace 5 meses, cuando lo compre, fui directamente a la tienda pague en efectivo toda la cantidad y me fui... Tenía muchos millones, pero nadie lo sabia menos Rose, quien se llevaba grandes regalos de mi parte en su cumpleaños...

Entre al coche, por dentro era todo de caro cuero negro. Lo encendí y salí hacia la carretera donde estaban mis amigas, me encantaba como sonaba el motor, como rugía. Rose enseguida se dio la vuelta mirándome con sonrisa de orgullo, le encantaba mi coche, y era la primera vez que íbamos a ir a una fiesta en el. Alice se giro y por poco se desmaya, estaba muy asombrada con los ojos como platos... Vino hacia mí corriendo y se apoyo en mi ventana.

-¡Madre mía Bella! ¡Este modelo lo acaban de sacar! ¡Pedazo de coche amiga! ¡DIOS MIO!-dijo dando saltitos, le había encantado mi coche, pero... ¿a quién no?

Rose se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y Alice detrás. Me estuvo contando sobre cuando era chica, los planes que tenia para este verano que acababa de empezar, sus sueños por crear una gran boutique a su nombre, me conto casi todo. Yo también le conté de mi historia, me pregunto cuánto me costó el Aston Martin y le dije la verdad.

-Bella, ¿eres millonaria cierto?-dijo sonriendo Alice

-Shh, no digas eso no me gusta que me lo digan.

-Si, no lo digo, pero lo eres no?-insistió.

-Si, lo soy, pero no le dirás nada a nadie, prefiero que piensen que soy una chica con dinero normal, no una de las mas millonarias de todo estados unidos.

-De todos estados unidos, woow, sí que tienes que tener dinero tu... eso explica lo del coche, la tele, tu gran casa y más cosas...

Estuvimos hablando sobre sueños que teniamos de pequeña, nuestras cosas favoritas, sobre nuestro cumpleaños y que nos gustaría que nos regalasen.

-Bueno Alice y cuando es tu cumpleaños?-dije inocentemente.

-Pues es dentro de tres días, estás invitada por supuesto-dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo le sonreí, ahora solo le tenía que sacar que quería de regalo. Ya era una gran amiga para mí, no me importaba el dinero, tenia de sobra, le compraría mas de tres jets privados y no supondría ningún cambio en mis millones de dinero...

-Que bien Alice, ¿y que es lo que quieres?

-Pues no sé porque mi familia no es que sea pobre, pero tampoco es rica. Siempre he deseado un Porsche amarillo, así que eso quiero, por lo que ahorrare en el verano y me lo comprare cuando pueda...-dijo con mirada soñadora, perfecto! me había dicho lo que quería, mañana iría al concesionario y lo compraría al instante.

Llegamos a la discoteca, se llama Goodnight Moon y estaba repleta de gente. Yo ya había estado allí montones de veces cuando estaba en la universidad, por lo que me dirigí al portero, mis amigas me miraron con cara de confusión mientras se dirigían hacia la gran cola que había para entrar al local, yo no esperaría, de eso estaba segura.

-Hola Jerry, ¿qué hay?

-Hola Bella, quieres entradas vips, cierto? Cuantas sois?

-Somos tres, toma esto y quédate el cambio-le dije entregándole un billete.

Me miro con cara de sorprendido al ver un billete de 500 dólares pero no llevaba más pequeño, además estaba seguro que no le pagarían mucho por ser portero de una discoteca. Le hice señas a mis amigas para que vinieran y se acercaron corriendo.

-Em, gracias Bella, muy amable, pero no debes..

-Calla Jerry, soy tu amiga, tu ya me has hecho muchos favores colándome así que déjalo como esta

-Claro claro, pasen-dijo abriéndonos la puerta a la sala vip.

Rose ya estaba acostumbrada a que hiciera eso, era de las pocas veces que utilizaba el dinero para conseguir lo que quería pero no pensaba esperar la cola casi una hora. Alice me miro sorprendida pero después bajo la cabeza y se rio.

-No me sorprende-dijo riéndose a lo que nosotras nos unimos mientras íbamos a una mesa en la esquina izquierda reservada para los vips.

Esa noche estaba el local con mucho ambiente, estaba lleno de gente. Habia muchos chicos, aunque Rose no le prestaba atención. Alice estaba buscando a alguien pero parecía que no le encontraba, iba a animarle y decirle que aparecería pero un chico alto, rubio de ojos negros fue hacia la barra. Llamo mi atención, era guapo había que reconocerlo por lo que guiñe a mis amigas y fui hacia la barra.

-Un whisky con fanta por favor-le dije a la camarera y me gira para encarar al chico que me miraba de arriba a abajo con cara de deseo.

-Hola preciosa, soy Mike y ¿tú? Supongo que una diosa...

-Soy Bella, encantada. Que tal lo estas pasando?

-Bien, y ahora mejor ya que te he visto...

-¿Bailas?-dije al terminar de un trago mi copa.

-Claro...

Le tome la mano y me dirigí hacia la pista. Hacía mucho que no bailaba con un chico y hoy quería divertirme. Estaba sonando una canción sensual por lo que me puse de espaldas al chico y empecé a bailarle sensualmente, rozando mi trasero con su miembro, que poco a poco empezaba a despertarse, seguí mis movimientos de abajo a arriba, disfrutaba ver la reacción del chico, aunque no pensaba dar otro paso más, no me llevaría a la cama.

-Mm-dijo con voz ronca - ¿te apetece ir a otro lugar?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Mi amiga me está llamando y debo ir- dije mintiendo y me fui hacia la mesa.

Me di cuenta que Alice no estaba y cuando la vi, estaba bailando con un chico alto y rubio con melena de ojos caramelo, como los de Rose, que coincidencia. Supongo que era el chico del cual estaba enamorada.

Me gire hacia Rose quien miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa.

-Que pareja tan hermosa hacen, la verdad es que Alice ama a Jasper y el también la ama, pero el testarudo de mi hermano no lo reconoce.

- tu hermano? Nunca me dijiste que tenias un hermano Rose, ya decía lo de sus ojos...

-Bella, te lo dije de pequeña-rió a lo que yo me uní con ella.

-Cuanto extraño a Emmet-dijo con pena.

-Tranquila amiga, llega mañana no?

-Si, menos mal. Ya es hora de una llamada importante no crees Alice?-dijo mirando a Alice quien ahora se encontraba detrás mía con una gran sonrisa y ojos picaros.

-En efecto, vamos a los baños Bella-tomo mi mano y me arrastro literalmente a los servicios.

Rose marcaba con una sonrisa un número desconocido para mí. Yo estaba sumamente nerviosa, era una gran locura lo que ibamos a hacer, y me sentía aterrada.

Rose me paso el móvil y lo pegue al oído, se escuchaban todavía los molestos pitidos. Al tercer timbrazo iba a colgar pero lo cogieron.

-Hola, pensé que nunca llamarías-dijo con voz sensual.

-Hola-dije mordiéndome el labio.

-Te espero fuera del Goodnight moon dentro de quince minutos, llevo mi coche. Adiós.-dijo y colgó.

-Vale chicas, en quince minutos esta aquí. Necesito un gran favor. Alice retócame el maquillaje. Rose hoy deberás llevarte mi coche, ya que él dice que trae el suyo. No estoy segura chicas...tened el móvil encendido por si pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tranquila Bella, no te hará nada-dijo Alice muy segura cosa que me extraño.

Me arreglaron y en diez minutos salimos del baño, me dirigí a la puerta. Le di las llaves de mi coche a Rose y me despedí de las chicas, mañana quedaríamos en ir a comer.

Salí del local y vi un Volvo plateado aparcarse justo enfrente, de el salió un tipo que me saludo con la mano...


End file.
